User blog:Mrabidos21/LEGO DEMANDS YOU ALL STAFFS TO CHANGE BACK THE FRIENDS TO ORIGINAL (Look at what i meant)
Hey, hey so wavey firstly tag me in fangirl's did you know the game and i'm decided to join in! So here we go!!! Answers from wavey 1) BSW's birthday is on 16. 2. 2018? (Testing how much you read the main page, LOL.) Yeah I knew that, I meant i always read it updately everyday 2) My least favourite colour is probably... brown? Ha! I always knew you didn't liked brown. I was wondered and said to myself is wavey's least fave colour is brown and now i'm right! 3) Sophie was born 3. 9. 2016? I didn't personally know this one. Now I know! Gotta remember her birthday off from now on then. 4) I am over 167 centimeters tall? Yeah, I think i kinda know your height read it somewhere on your page mentioning about it. 5) I don't like wearing too high and thin heels? Ohh interesting, i thaught i'm the only one who doesn't like wearing them (:O We are teams! 6) From classical dances I like waltz and chacha? Yeah, I know that. You also mentioned and talked that to me and leah. 7) My mom has birthday on 4. 7. - Independence Day? Woah, that's cool!! I didn't know that also! 8) At home I'm wearing colourful socks, but at the public I wear the pair matching my clothes? Haha, that's genius xD nicee idea 9) After writing Physics test at school I forget it, but after English one remember it? Personally, same thing happened to me with me and maths, science. 10) I have a Word document with information about my besties to remember? I was actually expecting too for this one. That's so sweet of you to have infos of us! Also, i didn't know that too as well. 11) I used to have the braces for 2 years? Cool!! I have mine's about 3 years! 12) I have a blue glittery awesome slime. Didn't know also you are super into slime too. I tried to make them, but mine's not looking that much of slime xxD My Questions: Did you know that.... 1) In Lonely girl (my book) if you read it or (It's okay you don't read or just half), the book was originally made mary to be the most shyiest, not get along pretty girl of type and her friends are meant to be her bullies but it's changed it up little bit for iridessa and riley to be her friends ? 2) I actually have one other sister who is formerly who is used to be on friends gallery and her name is BellaMia356? 3) My favourite food is Spaghetti and Pattaya fried rice? Shown on the cover of my page? 4) I found out that there was actually galleries for all themes after i go the link that is displayed on the back of lego boxes and gone into friends one? 5) I started editing, and doing writting books like many others did? 6) My least favourite sports to do is football? 7) I was a bit overrprotective of my legos and so that i can find pieces by sorting them out into each different boxes? 8) I'm currently gained little wieght and a bit chubby rn? XD lol 9) I have little bit look alike chinese face? 10) I was nerd on IRL and wear glasses? 11) I have an obsessions with MLP too and love, love ponies so much and my faves are Twilight Sparkle and Applejack? 12) My favourite seasons are winter and fall autumn? Tagged people: Fangirl1418 Lunadragongirl Glayodin Category:Blog posts